Are You Natsume Hyuuga's Type?
by hotaruyuzuka
Summary: This thing happens when Natsume Hyuuga's fans ask Hotaru Imai to make questionnaires about Natsume's girl's preference. "Just answer it, idiot" – Hotaru Imai


"Hotaru, here is the magazine!"

The morning bird's chirp turn sour when a certain loud voice enters the arena. Even before her robot gives it to her, Mikan should be the first to inform her about Hyuuga-Nogi Special Magazine since her best friend, while sulking, said it's the cheapest payment she ever recieve.

"Ho—" Bam!

Baka gun's bullet. Right on her head.

"It hurts, Hotaru," she rubs it while opening the book hurriedly. Going to pages where Hotaru's questionnaires are. "Since you're the one making it, I guess I should try answering it too," she says then taking a pen.

* * *

**Are You Natsume Hyuuga's Kind-of-Girl ?**

**Do you think you are beautiful?**

**Yes**

**No**

"Hmm... I guess not," she rounded the B choice.

**What is the color of your skin?**

**Tan**

**Milky white**

Without hesitation she rounded B again.

**What is the color of your hair?**

**Blond**

**Brunette**

**Red**

**Black**

**Kind of extraordinary (for example: green)**

Another B for her.

**What is the color of your eyes?**

**Blue**

**Hazel**

**Black**

**Heterochrome**

**Kind of extraordinary**

B again. "It's weird," she mumbles.

**Are you a virgin?**

**Nope**

**Yes, duh**

"Isn't it too much, Hotaru?" she asks while rounding B.

"Shut up. Just answer it, Idiot," she says while not taking away her eyes from the table.

**Are you an idiot who often smile?**

**No, I'm not an idiot**

**Yes, I often smile but I'm not an idiot**

She snorted then answering B.

**Does Natsume Hyuuga ever burn your stuff?**

**No**

**Yes, very often**

With such force and pressure she marked B like a mad person.

**Does Natsume Hyuuga ever kiss you?**

**No, I hope he will**

**Yes, secretly**

**Yes, he often kiss me in my dream**

This time she blushes and secretly marks B.

**Do you have the ability to nullify something?**

**No, it's pathetic**

**Yes, do you have a problem?**

Then another B.

**Do you find it hard to find a date since the person you're choosing is often scared of Natsume Hyuuga?**

**Not really**

**Yes!**

Without blinking, she's already answered it.

**Does he know your panties' print?**

**Maybe**

**Yes, he even makes it as my nickname! Graah!**

"..." her eyebrows knitted.

**Do you like Natsume Hyuuga?**

**Yes yes yes!**

**Absolutely not! I'm just doing this stuff because of my best friend.**

Lastly, she chooses B.

"Hmm, let's see..," her eyes moves to the answer right below the questions as her round eyes turns even bigger than usual.

Answer:

Mostly A

You proclaimed yourself as a beautiful woman with many fans around but you still chasing after Hyuuga? How pathetic. So, for the sake of your brighter future, I advise you to stop being all-too-self-centered and date properly. If you've already had a boyfriend, go treat him well without comparing him to Natsume Hyuuga and don't forget to forbid him reading people's mind randomly so he won't die worthless because of the fire caster.

Mostly B

Congratulation! You're the actual Natsume Hyuuga's type. I assume a few years onward you will be Mrs. Hyuuga even though for now he doesn't tell you about his feeling. Whoops, don't let your jaw dropping too much because he might come to see you in a minute with a smirk written all over his goddamned face. Don't be too hot-headed or asking why I know your secret with him. It's just too obvious for God's sake.

Mostly C, D, E

You're just Natsume Hyuuga's pathetic fangirl. I advise you to not dreaming about him anymore since he's already full by having a certain brunette in his dream every day and night.

* * *

"Hey, Natsume," the shivering rabbit boy suddenly asks before his friend step out of his room. "I guess Imai is really something."

"Certainly, Ruka," he smirks before closing the door behind him.

* * *

Very short for my comeback story *tee-hee* Hope you enjoy it and don't mind to leave me some comments :D

*hotaruyuzuka*


End file.
